Sweet Bliss
by SweetEyes8
Summary: One-Shots.  Chapter Four:  Beautiful.      Based on the EClare scene in Lose Yourself pt2
1. Movie Date

My eyes continued their journey back and forth between the clock and the mirror while I waited for Eli to arrive. Biting my lip, I studied my reflection carefully for any imperfections.

As the seconds ticked past, my lips slowly curled up into a giddy smile. I looked cute tonight, but not in an overly dressed up way. My dark blue jeans weren't crazy tight and the long sleeved turquoise shirt really brought out the icy blue in my eyes. My makeup was also straightforward. Just a little black eyeliner and mascara to frame my eyes and some strawberry gloss on my lips.

"Relax Clare." I ordered myself, trying to calm my fluttering heart. It was amazing how after six months of dating Eli, I still got nervous when we were alone.

Jumping as the doorbell rang, I realized it was already seven and rushed out of my bedroom. In a failed attempt not to skip all the way downstairs, I quickly threw open the door and found myself faced with the amused green eyes and crooked smirk I knew so well.

"Miss me?" Eli asked smugly, walking in and hugging me around the waist.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes, these last three hours without you have been absolutely awful."

"Sarcasm much?" he laughed, taking me by the hand and pulling me into the living room.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me." I mumbled and he gave my fingers a squeeze, smiling faintly.

"So?" he asked as he pulled me down next to him on the couch, "What are we doing this lovely Friday night?"

"We're going to watch my favorite movie." I said excitedly, getting up and walking over to the entertainment system.

"Twilight?" he mocked as I turned on the DVD player.

I turned back to him with my hands on my hips. "Elijah Goldsworthy, have you ever heard of s love story called The Notebook?"

He groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead. "There is no way I'm watching that chick flick."

"Really," I smiled walking towards him. I bent down so we were nose to nose, "Because if you're going to date me, watching chick flicks is a requirement."

His lips automatically pulled up into a crooked smirk, "No." he stated, staring me down with his jade green orbs.

Gently brushing my mouth against his, I felt his lips twitch slightly as I whispered against them. "If I can watch an hour and a half of The Grudge, you'll live through this."

"But you barely watched the movie. All you did was scream and jump into my lap the entire time." He argued weakly as I traced my hand up and down his neck.

"Oh like you didn't enjoy it." I teased.

He gave a dramatic sigh before looking up at me through his lashes, "Fine, but only for you."

"I knew you'd see it my way." I grinned before straightening up. However, before I was able to move away, Eli grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down so I was sprawled out over his lap. Raising my head to look at him, I was caught off guard when his chapped lips crashed down to mine. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck when his tongue traced my bottom lip before poking into my mouth to meet mine. After a few seconds…or minutes of sweet bliss, I unglued my mouth from Eli's and panted slightly staring at the movie's menu replaying itself on the TV screen.

"I should probably press play." I mumbled, standing up and going over to start the movie. Returning back to Eli, I sat beside him and snuggled into his side as his arm draped around my shoulder.

It was funny how although I'd seen this movie a dozen times, I never got tired of it. I laughed when Noah and Allie were lying in the middle of the street and blushed when they were about to do it in the abandoned house.

I hadn't really been paying much attention to Eli until the end of the movie when the elderly Noah and Allie are dancing together and she suddenly forgets who he is and what's going on. I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears from spilling down my cheeks when a strange sniffling sound reached my ears. Turning my head ever so slightly, I noticed Eli's black clad arm hastily dabbing at his eyes. Reaching for the remote, I paused the movie and turned my body toward him, "Are you crying?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

He shook his head quickly and avoided my gaze. "No."

Putting my hand on his arm, I whispered in his ear. "This is why I like this movie."

He turned to give me an incredulous look, tears just barely visible in his eyes. "Because she doesn't remember the man she loves?"

I shook my head and unfroze the movie, playing it out until the end when Allie and Noah die in each other's arms. "I love this movie because it shows how no matter what, true love will always prevail."

Eli cupped my chin and turned my face toward him. Tilting my face up so its mere inches from his, he gave me a sheepish smile. "I know. I kind of read the book."

Rolling my eyes, I used my fingers to brush his bangs out of his eyes, "Figures."

"Maybe I should just get "Hopeless Romantic" tattooed across my forehead." He joked.

"I was thinking more of something along the lines of "Cheesy Sap" but that'll work.

He linked his arms around my waist "But that's why you love me."

"Lucky me." I murmured truthfully, pushing my lips up into his.


	2. He loves me He loves me not

**[A/N] Hehe, I've decided to turn this into a series of one-shots because I'm bored. Hope you like them.**

"You're still teaching me how to drive tomorrow, right?" I asked as I walked Eli to the door.

"Are you really sure you're ready? I don't need you wrecking Morty, that car's been through enough already." he teased and I play punched him in the shoulder.

"Of course I'm ready; I've been looking forward to driving ever since Darcy got her license." My voice faltered slightly when I said Darcy's name. I hadn't heard from her in nearly a year. She didn't even know Mom and Dad were getting divorced.

Eli noticed my changed tone and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. "I was just kidding about Morty. I can't wait to see you behind the wheel. I bet you'll drive just like my mom."

I lifted my head and looked up at him curiously, "How does Cece drive?"

"Safe and slow, just like a turtle._ Ouch!_" he yelped as I slapped his chest, "Someone is violent tonight."

I smirked and slid my hands up and around his shoulders before linking them behind his neck. "You're just scared because you know I'm going to be a better driver than you."

He chuckled and leaned down so we were nose to nose. "Sure, that's exactly what I'm scared of." he whispered sarcastically before giving me a short, light kiss.

As he started to pull away, I pulled his head back down and pushed my lips up into his. _He wasn't getting away that easily._

Though at first taken by surprise at my actions, Eli quickly got over his shock and took control of the kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth, sighing as his tongue slipped in between my teeth. Together our tongues danced and fought for a few minutes until I needed to pull back and breathe before I passed out.

"That was unexpected." Eli panted and I unhooked my arms from his neck.

"I'm full of surprises." I said, giving him a wink, "Now you should leave before my mom gets home. She's not exactly fond of you."

"She's made that quite clear." Eli muttered, giving me one last quick kiss. "Call or text me when you're ready for your driving lesson tomorrow, okay?"

"Yup." I said brightly, opening the door for him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Clare." he smiled, giving a small wave as he walked outside.

I bit my lip and watched as he walked down the steps towards Morty. "_I love you_." I whispered so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

Sighing heavily, I shut the door and leaned my back against it, pulling my phone out of my jeans. Quickly punching in a number, I brought it to my ear and started talking as soon as I heard the line connect, not even waiting for the person on the other side to say hello.

"Ali, I don't know what to do. It's been six months and Eli hasn't told me he loves me yet. Does that mean he doesn't? I mean he's certainly implied it but he's never said the exact words.

The voice on the other side was trying to interrupt but I ignored it and kept talking.

"Do I say it to him first? But what if he doesn't think of me like that yet, or if he never will? Won't things get awkward or do you think I should bring it up? Maybe just ask him whether he loves me? No, that sounds pushy. Ali, what do I do? I love him so much. Everything about him, his eyes, his smirk, even his smart-ass attitude. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Maybe if I-"

"CLARE!" The voice shouted and gasped, realizing it wasn't Ali at all.

"Wh-who is this?" I stuttered, nervous that I'd just ranted on about my problems to a total stranger. Well, maybe not a stranger, seeing as they knew my name.

"Just open the door." The now all too familiar voice laughed.

Spinning around, I yanked open the door and found myself face to face with Eli who was still holding his cell phone up against his ear.

I hung up and looked down, feeling my cheeks burn. "Well this is awkward."

Eli took a step forward and lifted my chin so I was forced to meet his gaze. "No it's not."

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion and he shook his head smiling. "All you had to do was ask."

"About what?" I mumbled, playing dumb.

Eli ran a hand up through his hair. "I was nervous. Every time I was about to say it, I'd chicken out because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me." He stopped and moved his hand to my cheek, looking down at me with a smile, "What I'm trying to say is I love you Clare."

I closed my eyes, thanking God for having me accidently call Eli instead of Ali. "I love you too." I whispered and he beamed, bending down to kiss me again. Pulling away, he raised his eyebrows and smirked, "So you think I'm a smart-ass?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut-up." Before I could say anything more, I was blinded by headlights as my mom's car pulled into the driveway.

Eli jumped, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm out; no way I'm facing that dragon lady." He took off running and I laughed

"That's my mother you're talking about." I shouted after him.

"I know. Love you Clare." He called out, before hopping into Morty and starting the engine.

I watched as he drove off, barely noticing as my mom appeared by my side. "Clare Diane Edwards, I can't believe you let him stay here into the night. I expected more from you. You know I don't like that boy at all." she said disapprovingly, shaking her head.

I looked over at her and crossed my arms. "Well that's too bad, because I happen to love "that boy." Ignoring her sharp intake of breath, I walked into the house away from my mother and couldn't help but squeal. Taking out my phone for the second time that night, I slowly dialed the right number.

"Hello?" Ali said groggily, "Clare it's eleven P.M. Is everything all right?"

"He loves me!" I shouted.

Elijah Goldsworthy loved me Clare Edwards. Life was good...for now.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dummmmmm! Sorry I had to add that last part, make it a bit suspenseful. :P**

**Please Review! They help motivate me to keep writing.**


	3. Steal My Note

**During the whole Clare/Eli/Imogen glareglare whisperwhisper scene in **_**Should've Said No **_**part one, I had a sudden thought.**

**What if Eli took the note Clare left on Jake's truck?**

_Must channel inner William Shakespeare_

I started grinding my teeth together and twisted my fingers around in a desperate act to control my anxiety. All that was left to write was the play ending. There was no reason it should be this hard. I could either stay true to the actual event of Clare and I's breakup or change it up. Possibly write a happy ending where Clare forgave me and we kissed before running off to-

"I still believe you made "Clara" far too nice. Maybe you should edit her character a bit."

Closing my eyes, I visualized the potential alternate ending, "No Imogen, the character stays how she is."

I felt Imogen slide closer to me on the bench, "Clara is not nearly as manipulative and cold-hearted as Clare was."

I reopened my eyes in order to stare at her in disbelief, "Clare wasn't some blood sucking monster Imo." I turned my head to stare straight ahead, "She just didn't keep her promise."

Imogen put her hand on my shoulder, "I would never leave you like she did Eli."

I shrugged away her hand awkwardly, "Thank you but…" My voice drifted off as my eyes focused on the figure standing a few feet away.

Clare was biting her lip and scribbling away on a pad of paper. Leisurely lifting her head, she tensed when her eyes locked with mine. Quickly flicking her eyes to Imogen, she shifted her gaze back to me with a tortured expression decorating her features.

_I want her to feel my pain. _I thought angrily.

Leaning in closer to Imogen, I moved my lips to her ear and whispered, "Would you really stay with me through everything Imogen Moreno?"

She smiled widely and pushed me away. "I'd do anything for you Eli Goldsworthy."

Nodding, I turned back in time to watch Clare angrily stick the piece of paper in the windshield wipers of the lumberjack's truck before walking away.

Before I could reply to Imogen, the bell rang and she hopped up. "Wish we could skip but I can't miss class again. Goodbye Mr. Goldsworthy." She purred before skipping off towards the school.

As soon as she was out of site, I hopped up off the bench and hurried over to the red truck. Without a second thought, I ripped the note off and unfolded it.

Jake,

Mom's out tonight.

Let's talk(crossed out) have fun

-Clare

Balling my hand into a fist, I quickly shoved the note into my back pocket and smirked.

_You're not getting away that easily Clare._

**I can't be the only one who thought Eli was going to take the note right?**


	4. Beautiful

**[A/N] Eeeeeek! I loved that little moment between Eli and Clare in **_**Lose Yourself pt2.**_

**I have hope!**

Eli's POV

When did my life become such a mess?

Heaving a heavy sigh, I stared down at my script notes. Although the play was still a few weeks away, I couldn't help but feel increasingly anxious with each passing day. I **needed **_Love Roulette_ to go perfectly or else my plan to win Clare back was as good as dead.

Unless Imogen and Jake already managed to ruin it.

Balling my hands into tight fists, I glared down at the table. The read through yesterday had really allowed me to see everyone's true colors.

Jake was an easy-going joker who was too stupid to figure out how serious I actually was about the play.

Imogen turned out to be your average overly dramatic bitchy and jealous girl.

Fiona obviously cared more about directing the play than my emotionally stability.

And Clare?

Clare probably thought I was some heartless monster whose sole purpose was to ruin her life.

Smiling grimly, I picked up my discarded pencil and added a reminder to my notes.

Maybe she was right. Perhaps I truly was a monster.

"Hey." A soft and familiar voice reached my ears

Lifting my head, I found Clare fidgeting nervously across the table. I opened my mouth ready to reply but was unable to find anything to say.

"I read your play." She continued breathlessly.

My heart skipped a beat. "And?"

She blinked and glanced to the left, "It's-" She moved her eyes back to me, "It's _beautiful_,"

I felt a smile work its way to my lips, "Yeah, I made some changes."

"You made Clara the hero."

I looked her directly in the eyes, "That's because she is the hero."

Clare's mouth fell open slightly and she gave me a strange look.

In return, I gave her a soft smirk.

_Maybe there was still hope between Clare and I_

**Read and review :)**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. Jake, Imogen, and Fiona were written based on how I feel Eli would have described them at that moment. I have nothing against these characters.**


End file.
